Walking in Faeryland
by TheToxicInterest
Summary: Is it Samey's fault that she's stuck? She thinks she's broken free this time, but Amy always knows how to pull her back in. [A quick one-shot. *No pairings*.]


**Just a quick, somewhat twisted little one-shot about Amy and Samey. The characters are all about 18 and living on their own.**

* * *

><p>I sit hugging my knees, staring off at nothing, a dull pain in the top of my neck. I don't know how long I've been in this same position, but my hands and feet feel completely numb.<p>

"Samey..." If the Australian accent didn't give it away, I'd be able to tell it's Jasmine by the tenderness in her voice. "I'll only be away with Shawn for an hour or so. You'll be okay?"

"It'll be fine," I tell her with a grin. But on the inside, all I can think is:_ Don't leave me._

"You can handle being alone, right?"

I nod. _No. I've never been alone before._

She gives me a friendly hug and walks out. Shawn's been complaining that I take up too much of Jasmine's attention, like a little puppy who whines excessively when it's scared. I've never been left alone, though― I've always had Amy with me― so seeing Shawn and Jasmine leave for a date leaves me confused and scared.

I know, I'm pathetic. I hate her, and yet it's like I need Amy to survive. Jasmine's been more like a conventional sister, nice and kind, and yet all I can think is: _Amy wouldn't leave you alone like this._ I don't even know how long I've been sitting here... Time doesn't flow right when I think about Amy.

She's a walking faeryland.

The window opens, and there's my reflection of perfection.

She puts her hands on her hips, glaring at me. "Why are you always hiding over here at Jasmine's?"

I don't answer. Suddenly, her chin is in the crook of my neck, her breath right in my ear. "Come with me, Samey. I'm your sister. You owe me."

"Owe you for what?" I hiss, unable to hold back the bitterness I feel. Her arms go around me, enveloping me in a hug that's both terrible and sweet...

_God help me._

_God help me._

_God help me._

"You'd be nothing without me, Samey. Jasmine doesn't understand that."

"Actually, she was trying to help me understand I _can_ live without you. All you do is hurt me."

She giggles― I tremble at the sound. She hugs me, probably just so I can pretend she gives half a damn. "But those are lies, Samey. You need me. I'm not just you're sister, _I'm your twin._"

I gulp. She lets go, leading me away from the bed by the hand. And I'm light, I'm airy, drugged by seeing her again. She treats me so horribly, but in this moment, there's none of the name-calling or hair-pulling. There's just Samey and Amy, sisters, our hands held in one.

She leads me towards the window.

"Amy, no. I-I-I promised Jasmine th-that I wouldn't leave..."

She lowers her eyelids, a slight movement that strikes the fear of the heavens into my heart. Why does she have to be so perfect?

"Come look at something with me, Samey," she says, dragging me over to the vanity. "Look at that mirror. What do you see?"

I pause. "You and me."

"Right. Be more general, though."

"Uh... Girls?"

She sighs, "You can't do anything right." But she laughs afterward, smiling at me like it's a joke. "I see reflections _in_ reflections. You're me, I'm you. There's nothing but 'we'. Us."

"Stop being symbolic and tell me what you want from me."

"I want my sister back where she's _supposed_ to be!" she snaps. "By my side, doing what I say, being obedient and faithful. Look around you! Jasmine _left_."

"O-Only for an hour or two..."

"She left you, Samey. I've never left you alone like this." She pulls me closer so our cheeks touch. There's one difference between us in the mirror, and that's the mole on her cheek; it looks like it's connecting us. Our hair forms a golden halo.

"Amy," I whisper, "I-I wanna leave with you, but... But you hate me and... You're just so awful to me."

She puts a finger on my lips, smirking softly in a smug way. Once again she leads me towards the window, our eyes connected the entire time.

"Follow me, Sammy."

My jaw drops. Amy smirks even wider, seeming more smug, and yet I don't care anymore.

"You called me Sammy," I breathe, breaking into a smile.

"That's right. Now you'll come home without a fight?"

I nod ecstatically. I don't care what Jasmine would say, I have to be with her. This time _must_ be different. Why would she call me "Sammy" unless she means what she says?

She's my twin, after all. I can't just _leave_ her, I can't. She needs me.

And I need her.

Feeling dreamy, I'm walking on air as she leads me away. I throw everything I know to the wind, following Amy and only Amy, walking in her faeryland once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


End file.
